Forever Yours
by graceland
Summary: Marie finds Logan sitting in the kitchen by himself and both eventually find solace in each other's comfort. MarieLogan. Oneshot.


**Title: **Forever Yours

**Author:** graceland

**Summary: **Marie finds Logan sitting in the kitchen by himself and both eventually find solace in each other's comfort. Marie/Logan. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to the creators of X-Men, Marvel, Fox, and whoever else owns these rights.

**Author's Notes:** Takes place a year and after after the events in the X-Men 3 movie. So obviously after Rogue got the cure and now goes under the real name Marie.

The air was warm in house despite the windows cracked open to let the small cool breeze set in. It was dark out save for the moon which peeked out from the big black shadow of a cloud and the few stars that stood out in the black sky shimmering like specks of diamonds. Logan cleared his throat as he looked out the window and rubbed his forehead which throbbed from the many thoughts that pushed and shoved into each other in his mind. But now he couldn't even think except mindless pouring a plastic container of herbal tea into his cup and staring off into space.

He sipped at the tea and shuddered slightly. Whoever made this pot had obviously not done a very good job, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. But, he continued to drink it anyway in his little strange ritual. Pour the tea, drink it, lose himself in his thoughts, and repeat. He sat alone in the darkness as his did this and his mind would wander around for a bit and then he would see Jean's face again and remember the warmth of her brown eyes and her lips curved into a smile. These buzzing thoughts would make him choke slightly as the numbness overtook him again and he would pour himself another cup trying to drown the memories by downing a cup of cold tea down his throat.

He felt so dizzy and his body ill from the effects of emotional grief. How long had it been? Almost a year and half... By now all the tears were gone, just him as an empty shell. Sometimes his dreams conjured her image again which was the worst, feeling the touch of her skin again, and waking up to realize she really was gone. His mind always would tuck his memories of her away in a safe place and when he was vulnerable and least suspecting would spring upon his again when he thought he was safe. He could never truly run away. Logan folded his arms and leaned back in his chair contemplating this.

There was a sound from behind and the lights turned on flooding the room with a warm glow which made Logan wince and shields his eyes.

"Hey!" He protested snapping out of his gloom letting his eyes adjust to the sudden change.

"Sorry," Apologized, Marie as she came in. "I didn't mean to disturb you." She combed back her messy hair with her fingers and tied back her hair. "I couldn't sleep." She wandered over to the fridge open the door the cool air rising up in puffs.

"So you decided to get a midnight snack?" Logan traced his finger around the rim of his cup.

"Uh huh." Marie nodded and reached for the plastic bag of sliced bread and a jar of peanut butter and another of jelly. She placed them carefully on the counter and shuffled around the kitchen. "What about you?"

Logan shook his head. "Nothing really, just thinking...and drinking this tea." He wrinkled his nose. "It's not very good though."

Marie closed a small drawer with her hip then placed a white plate and knife next to the bread and looked at the container. "Hey, that's mine!"

Logan felt his faced flushed slightly as he lifted the cup to his lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult your tea-making skills..."

"That's okay." Marie laughed. "I usually put in the sugar after I warm it up in the microwave." She shook the cylinder plastic container. "Wow, you drank a lot. I thought you said you didn't like it?"

"Well, apparently I didn't dislike it enough to _stop_ drinking it. I mean give me credit for that."

She laughed her red pony tail with the white streak swinging behind her as she moved about. "Okay, well I forgive you I guess. Just this once."

Logan nodded and smiled back at her feeling the tension in his mind releasing. He watched as Marie carefully made her sandwich and licked her delicate white fingers with care.

"Mm, I loved peanut butter." She responded to her action proceeded to spread the jelly.

Sweet, Marie. Her skin was so pale next to her brown hair and her eyes were gentle in a vulnerable and fragile way. She was dressed in a old faded greenish grey shirt and striped pale blue pajama bottoms. Even though both shirts and pants were loose fitting they give a hints to the curves underneath which made Logan catch his breath slightly.

Marie carefully cut the sandwich in half and held out the over half to him. "Want it?" She looked him so shyly unsure if he would take it or not. It was like waking up from a long slumber. Logan was suddenly noticing little this about her which pleased. Little things which enhanced her beauty in his eyes.

Logan blinked and then slowly took from her. "Thanks." He took a bite and slowly chewed on it tasting the soft white bread and in his mouth. "It's good."

"Well, obviously." Said Marie, rolling her eyes teasingly as she sat down on a stool next to him. "I mean how can you mess a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. How can you?"

Marie smiled and waved a hand in the air. "My point exactly. You can't."

Logan smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He noticed the way that she bit her lip then chewed her sandwich slowly as if in thought. Her mouth was turned down now and her eyes sad. He had seen that look before many times when gazing in the mirror.

"Marie?" He touched her arm gently. "What's wrong?"

She blinked and looked at him. "Oh... It's nothing really you know. I j-just..." She caught her breath and calmed herself down. "I broke with Bobby."

Logan lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"No," Marie shrugged and continued to chew her sandwich. "It was for the best really. I saw the way he and Kitty were looking at each other..."

"How could he do that to you?" Logan felt a small growl in the back of his throat and his brows furrowed with anger.

"Well," Said Marie in a matter of fact way. "You can't force someone to love you nor can you stop them to from falling in love with someone else." She sighed and dusted the crumbs from her lap. "I thought if I took the cure not only would I be free from my gift which was also a curse but things would change." She shook her head sorrowfully. "But I guess I was wrong. People don't change."

She looked up at her eyes wide and sad with emotion. "You still think about her a lot don't you?"

Logan opened his mouth to answer but was unable to feeling his voice caught in his throat.

"I know, because I've seen you the way you've acted the whole year. You've been caught in a cloud of grief and moving forwardly numbly in your life." She swallowed slightly. "You probably dream about her, still? Nightmares?"

Logan didn't answer but lied by shaking her head as she continued to pierce and delve into the complex layers of his soul. "Stop, please..." He said weakly. The weight of his grief was almost too much to handle that his shoulders shook slightly as he trembled, slightly bent over leaning against the counter as if catching his breath.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't mean to hurt you." Marie whispered. She gazed up at him, his eyes brimming an and his chin trembling. She carefully touched his hand. Logan felt himself tense up but did not withdraw from her touch. Marie lifted up his hand and rubbed her cheek against the back of it feeling roughness against her skin and her lips grazing the trembling skin.

"I know, you're sad." Her bright eyes fixed her gaze upon his which made his feel vulnerable as he felt himself trembling slightly underneath her gentle touch. Her skin was so smooth creamy and pale and as her lips moved. He imagined their softness.

"I wasn't lying when I said I broke with Bobby because I knew he and Kitty were attracted to each other... But there, was also another reason." She leaned in closer to him that he could feel her soft breath against his skin and he closed his eyes as she whispered in his ear. "I can't lie anymore. I love you Logan."

Then she kissed him on the lips gently. Her lips petal soft like he imagined, pressed against his. _What am I doing?_

Logan's eyes flashed open then he firmly gripped Marie by the arms ands pulled her away from him. "I-I can't do this..." His voice faltered from his heart beating so fast it hurt.

"Are you afraid to touch me?" Marie stroked his temple with her long thin fingers which were warm and left his skin with burnished kisses.

He caught her hand in his and felt the yearning coming back buried from deep inside him. "Marie..." He protested weakly.

"Logan, I want this. Please?"

And he yielded just for a moment and when their lips met again he didn't want to let her go. He kissed her and held her tightly his arm riding up the back of her shirt and he touch the bare skin on her lower back gently as her fingers touched his shoulders and the back of his neck. With every kiss he felt greedy and unsatisfied. He wanted more every time.

It was then Marie pulled away slightly disheveled. She tugged at her shirt and smiled innocently at him bit her lower lip softly. "I told you. You can't stop people from falling in love with each other.

Logan laughed with a mixture of relief and happiness. The pain that once numbed him was ebbing away already...

"C'mere." He said grabbing her by the arm and kissing her one more time before she went back to bed.


End file.
